A Marriage Interrupted
by elizabelladarcy
Summary: The wedding night of Darcy and Elizabeth does not get off to a good start.  Will the interruptions ever cease?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh the hell with the world._ Darcy gazed out the carriage window, refusing to look at the other occupant in the carriage. Darcy could not fathom how yesterday Elizabeth had declared them the happiest couple in the world and yet today she stated she wanted an annulment. _Damn you, Richard._

Darcy blamed his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, for his current state of unhappiness. All was well yesterday, until the wedding breakfast at Longbourn. Darcy knew his cousin was only teasing and trying to anger him. Of course, it worked, as always. Darcy was not an inexperienced man; not as experienced as his cousin, but he could find his way around in the bedchamber. He was eagerly anticipating his wedding night with his love, Elizabeth. He understood that Elizabeth was an innocent and he would be gentle and patient with her. After that, they could learn from each other about the marriage bed.

But, of course, Richard had to intervene. As Elizabeth was talking with Jane during the wedding breakfast, Colonel Fitzwilliam sat down next to his cousin.

"I say, Darcy, you will be one lucky man tonight." Richard slapped Darcy on the back. He poured them both a glass of port. Darcy thought it a little early to be drinking, but said nothing, choosing instead to gaze at his new bride.

"So, Darcy, do you have your plan of action ready for tonight?" Richard grinned.

"Richard, I am not going into battle . I hardly believe this calls for a plan." Darcy grumbled.

"Nonsense!", exclaimed Richard. "What is your plan of attack? Do you plan to let her change into a nightdress with the help of her maid, or do you intend to rip that dress off her body the second you are alone?"

"Keep your voice down." Darcy hissed before glancing towards Elizabeth and imaging himself doing just that. _I would frighten her to death. Of course, she shall change with the help of her maid. Hopefully she shall not need much time. _Darcy was lost in his own thoughts when he heard his cousin whispering in his ear, nearly causing him to jump from his seat.

"How do you plan to get her in your bed?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, grinning behind his glass of port. "You cannot just ask the poor thing, you will seem rather savage."

Darcy picked up his glass of port and drained it of it's contents. He glanced towards Elizabeth again, she looked up and smiled towards him. He had not thought of tonight in so much detail. He just assumed it would all happen naturally. _How will I get her in my bed? Maybe I will just pick her up and deposit her on the bed. Yes, of course, that is what I shall do._

"Do you plan on talking to her during the process or will you just remain aloof?" Richard could see the tiny beads of sweat on Darcy's forehead and actually felt sorry for him. Then again, it is not everyday that Fitzwilliam Darcy gets married; this was a rare opportunity to be seized.

_What would Elizabeth want? Would she want me to talk to her and encourage her, or would she prefer everything to be quiet? Damn you, Richard._

Charles Bingley interrupted Darcy's musings. "Well everyone, it was a delightful wedding breakfast and I thank you all so much for attending our wedding today. I do believe it is time to return to Netherfield before it gets too late. Darcy, Elizabeth, are you coming with us now or do you plan to stay longer?"

Before Darcy could answer, Elizabeth rose and stated "I believe we should stay a little longer, for tomorrow we will be journeying to London and it will be a while before I see my family again."

Darcy poured himself another glass of port and swallowed a large amount. _Does she fear tonight so much that she does not even want to be left alone with me?_

Charles and Jane Bingley soon said their farewells and headed for the carriage to take them to Netherfield. Darcy watched with envy as they made their way outside.

"Has Mrs. Bennett explained tonight to your young bride, Darcy." Richard asked.

"God only knows what that woman told her daughters." Darcy spat out.

"She more than likely told her to lay there and not move or speak until you have had your way with her." Richard teased.

"Richard! I will not have my way with her." Darcy whispered.

"Why ever not? If she was my bride…" Richard stopped speaking when he noticed Darcy staring at him with venom in his eyes.

"Forgive me. I just meant that if I was married, I would be having my way with my wife tonight. But, she would definitely not remain still or quiet." Richard explained.

Darcy emptied his glass again before pouring another round for his cousin and himself. He could barely make out his mother-in-law's voice from across the room.

"Now Elizabeth, remember what I told you, dear. It will not last long. He will be done before you realize it is happening. Just lay there and be a good wife. You shall have him an heir in no time."

"Yes mama." Darcy heard Elizabeth softly reply.

_What a half-witted, foolish woman! Thank God she will be too many miles away for frequent visits._

Darcy rose and quickly grabbed the back of his chair, realizing he was unsteady on his feet. _Blast! I shall kill Richard for trying to get me drunk before my wedding night._

Darcy slowly walked towards Elizabeth. "My dear, are you ready to leave? Have you said all your goodbyes?" He prayed his wife was ready to get out of this place. He felt as if he was trapped in a cage and needed to escape.

"Yes, William, I am ready." Elizabeth said her farewells one last time before leaving for Netherfield with her husband. Darcy had decided they would stay one night at Netherfield before leaving for London. Now, he regretted that decision. He could feel his head start to pound and cursed himself for letting his cousin's words get under his skin.

"William, we shall be the happiest couple in the world." Elizabeth threw her hands around Darcy's neck after entering the carriage.

"Yes, of course, my love." Darcy whispered, praying that his headache would go away quickly.

"Are you well, William?" Elizabeth questioned, concern etched in her voice.

"I believe I am just tired after today's activities. I am ready to start my life with you Elizabeth. I love you so very much." Darcy leaned over and brushed his lips across Elizabeth's cheek.

Once at Netherfield, Darcy escorted Elizabeth to her chambers. He kissed her softly on her lips. "I will come for you in half an hour, my love. Is that enough time for you to prepare?"

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks warm. "Yes", she softly whispered.

She entered the dressing room and noted a maid standing near the vanity. "Mrs. Darcy, my name is Alice", she stated before curtseying. " Mr. Darcy hired me to be your personal maid. If there is anything at all I can do for you, just ask it ma'am".

"Thank you, Alice. Can you please help me with this dress? I believe I packed a new nightdress, have you happened to see it?" Alice held up a white, silk nightdress to her mistress. "Yes, that is it." After helping Elizabeth disrobe and don her nightdress, Alice began removing the pins from her mistress' hair. Each pin that was pulled gave way to a dark, chestnut curl.

After dismissing her maid, Elizabeth began to think of all the sweet caresses she shared with William during their engagement. As she brushed her hair, she remembered William's hands running through her locks, occasionally twirling a curl around his finger. She recalled his hands roaming down her body and pausing on her breasts. A warmth between her legs began to stir, and she wondered what kept her William from coming to her. She was not afraid of this night. She had dreamt of this moment for several weeks now. She and Mr. Darcy had decided early on to have an open relationship, and because of that Elizabeth was well prepared for this night. She was actually excited, though she would never tell her mother such a thing.

Elizabeth sat her brush on the vanity and stared at her image in the mirror. She prayed her new husband would be pleased with her figure. _Of course he shall be pleased, has he not told me how alluring he finds me?_

Elizabeth was not a patient woman when she desired something. It was going on an hour since her husband left her to prepare and he was no where to be seen. She decided to take matters into her own hands. _If he will not come to me, I shall go to him._

Leaving her dressing chamger, she entered the cold sitting room, and knocked on the door connecting to his chambers. She listened carefully. She knocked again.

Nothing.

Slowly turning the knob, she opened the heavy door and attempted to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She made out a figure laying on the bed.

"William?" She called out to him and received no answer.

"Is all well?" Still she received no answer.

Walking slowly and softly towards the bed, she noticed that William seemed to be sleeping. _Am I not worth staying up for_? As her anger rose, Elizabeth began shaking her husband.

"Wake up William", she demanded. Elizabeth could not make out the mumblings of her husband.

"Mr. Darcy!", she yelled.

"I shall just rip her dress….yes that is what I shall do...no I do not need a bed….we could use the floor for all I care." Darcy stammered and rolled over onto his stomach.

After shaking her husband several times, Elizabeth removed herself from the bed. "You are a fool Fitzwilliam Darcy, a drunk fool! I shall not beg you. Goodnight, sir". She left his chambers incensed.

Darcy sat in the rocking carriage cursing himself for letting Richard get the best of him.

Looking over to Elizabeth, he noticed his sweet wife looked absolutely livid and distraught at the same time. He wanted to pull her into his arms and apologize for his behavior, but then again, he actually did not do anything to apologize for. _Of course, that is precisely why she is mad-I did not do anything on our wedding night._

Darcy reflected on their conversation earlier this morning. After Elizabeth noticed how happy Jane and Charles were at breakfast, she became resentful. He pulled her into the library after their meal.

"Pray, whatever is wrong?" Darcy questioned.

"What is wrong? You dare ask me what's wrong?" Elizabeth screamed while pacing the library. "My husband of one day does not want to share intimacies with me." Darcy thought her shrill voice sounded a little bit too much like her mother, but would never state such a thing to her.

"Elizabeth, please forgive me. I was not myself last night. I had too much to drink at Longbourn and I let Richard get the best of me." Darcy begged her to look at him. "Please, let us forget last night and start over. I agree that was not a good way to start off our marriage."

"Well since we have not consummated our vows, I demand an annulment." Elizabeth stormed from the room.

Darcy sat staring out the window, remembering how his heart broke at hearing those words come from her mouth. _At least got into the carriage with me. I must make this right before we reach London. What shall the staff think if I am not on speaking terms with my young bride?_

Darcy glanced over to his wife and covered her hands on her lap with his hands. She startled at the touch and looked down at their joined hands.

"Elizabeth" Darcy sighed. "Please".


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth" Darcy sighed. "Please".

Elizabeth was unable to tear her eyes away from their joined hands. She had felt miserable ever since her encounter with her husband in the library at Netherfield and wished she could start this day over again. _I really do not understand what comes over me at times and I definitely did not think before speaking today. What must William think of me?_

Darcy took his wife's silence to mean she was still vexed with him and began to think his mission to improve her opinion of him before reaching London was a lost cause. He dropped her hands in her lap and turned towards his window, sighing heavily as he gazed at the passing landscape. He could not know how much his actions affected his bride.

Elizabeth was devastated and realized her husband was fast on his way to losing his estimation of her. She could not conceal the sob this knowledge brought forth and tears threatened to escape.

Darcy heard the noise and dared to look in her direction, becoming alarmed by her appearance. He quickly turned towards her and captured her hands into his larger ones once again.

"Elizabeth, please….I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again…to make you love me again. I cannot bear to see you so distraught over my own stupidity".

Listening to her husband's words caused another sob to escape. Elizabeth was overwhelmed by sadness knowing that her cruel words this morning made this man believe her love was so fleeting. Anxiety rose in her chest as she realized she wounded him so deeply by her words that he now doubted her steadfastness.

With her head bowed and words barely audible to her husband, she whispered, "I do love you, will always love you…." She quickly glanced up to her husband, her misty eyes locking with his. "I am so sorry for my words this morning. I never meant them. I want to be your wife more than anything. Please, I beg you to forgive me."

Elizabeth held his gaze along with her breath as she waited for his response. She could not imagine losing him now.

Darcy lifted his hands to her face and stared into her dark, mesmerizing eyes. He thanked God for allowing him another chance to prove to her his love and devotion.

"Elizabeth, I can only forgive you if you can forgive me for last night. I cannot acquit myself so easily for being a drunken fool on our wedding night."

She did not know how to reply. Even though she thoroughly forgave him for his behavior, she still did not understand why he drank so much in the first place. She responded softly, "I forgive you".

Darcy, believing she still must feel some bitterness towards him, lifted her face until she finally gazed upon him. "I will make this up to you Elizabeth. There is no excuse for my behavior. I can only say that I should not let Richard get under my skin with his stupidity, but it happens all the time."

Elizabeth, needing to understand what took place between her husband and his cousin, asked him to explain.

Darcy, not wanting to get into details with his innocent wife, stammered, "He was making sure I understood the…the…" He quickly turned away from her and looked straight ahead. "Blast!" He turned towards her again. "He made it perfectly clear that you were an innocent and I was to take…I was to…I was to make you not so innocent".

Elizabeth noted her husband's cheeks stain with redness. She found his speech rather amusing. "I know the mechanics of what was to take place last night."

Darcy's head snapped up at her statement. "Do you now? And how, pray tell, does an innocent understand the mechanics?" Darcy was highly entertained by the turn of their conversation, though still a little flustered.

"You once said I was a great reader".

"Ha!" Darcy barked. "A great reader indeed." Darcy stared at her with longing. He could not believe his good fortune in capturing this woman's heart for his own.

Elizabeth, becoming embarrassed by the conversation, looked down. "I also was given instructions by my mother".

Darcy's interest in this topic was elevated by her statement. "And what does Mrs. Bennett have to say on the subject?"

Elizabeth noted his mouth twitch meaning he was attempting to suppress a smile. She was gladdened by the lightening of the mood in the carriage. "She said it would all happen so fast and that you would lose interest as soon as I bore you an heir". Elizabeth attempted to decipher his expression.

"Lose interest? Are you being serious?" Darcy was astounded by what he was hearing. "I could never lose interest in you, Elizabeth".

She decided it was time to make light of the situation they found themselves in and attempted to tease him. "I do not know William. You seem to have lost interest before we even began and yet I am still an innocent".

"Elizabeth Darcy! You should be reassured to know that the fact that you are still an innocent is the only reason I have not taken you on the road in this carriage as we speak". Darcy was satisfied that his speech had the desired effect by noting her quick intake of breath.

"But rest assured, Madam, I will be making up for all my faults as soon as we reach our townhouse". Darcy was once again satisfied by her widening eyes.

"William, no, whatever will your staff think", Elizabeth blushed at the thought of being escorted to their private rooms as soon as they made their entrance.

"I care little for what they will think. I only care for your good opinion". Darcy lifted his hand to her cheek, admiring her sparkling eyes. He leaned in towards her and before bestowing a kiss upon her forehead, whispered "I will do whatever it takes to restore your faith in my love for you".

After assuring Elizabeth she was in need of much rest, he finally convinced her to lean upon his shoulder and find sleep. They were nearing their London townhome when she awoke. She smiled lovingly at her dear husband before realizing they were no longer on a dirt path but instead on a cobblestone path. She immediately jumped up and attempted to right her unruly curls, knowing they must be close to his home. The horses pulled the carriage to a stop and the footman opened to door to let the occupants out. Darcy emerged first and then helped his wife out. Mr. Barnes, the butler, intercepted the Darcy's before they could make it to the grand front door.

"Forgive me sir. There is a visitor requesting your's and Mrs. Darcy's presence as soon as possible. She is in the front parlor sir." Mr. Barnes knew his master would not be happy with this news.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter. I'm excited about all of the positive reviews I have received. I hope everyone that does not review is enjoying the story as well. I do not know how many more chapters I shall write for this story. However, I have another story already written that I may be posting soon. Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

><p>Mr. Barnes was right; Mr. Darcy was extremely vexed that someone would show up at his townhome on his second day of marriage. His highly qualified staff new they were not accepting visitors and therefore he could only imagine one person who would still force herself into his home: Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mr. Darcy, however, was in for the shock of his life when Mr. Barnes opened the sitting room door and standing there was not his offensive aunt, but instead Elizabeth's younger sister.<p>

"Lord Lizzy. I thought you would never get here." Lydia sighed and remained seating as the married couple stood with their mouths gaping. "My dear Wickham had business to conduct here in London and I thought I could spend some time with my most treasured sister. Think of all the shopping Lizzy. It makes me dizzy to imagine how much money we have since you have married dear Mr. Darcy." Lydia sighed dreamily, imagining all the new bonnets and dresses she could obtain now.

"Lydia, obviously Mr. Darcy and myself have only just arrived in town. We were not planning on venturing out for several days. I do not believe we shall be able to go shopping." Elizabeth had cringed with every word spoken by her unpolished sister. _This is not what William and I need right now._

Mr. Darcy had stood quietly by his wife since entering the room. He could not believe the audacity of this crude woman. After everything he had done to save her reputation, Lydia now thought she had access to his money through Elizabeth. _How dare she? And where is this dear husband of hers?_

"Mrs. Wickham, may I ask where your husband and you shall be staying while he conducts his business in London?" Darcy dreaded the answer.

"With my sister and you of course". Lydia was startled when Mr. Darcy immediately began pacing in front of her. She never did understand the man and did not know what to make of his silence and pacing.

Finally Mr. Darcy stopped his erratic pacing and turned towards his wife. "Absolutely not. Elizabeth, if you care for my sanity at all, you will not disregard my feelings on the matter and take care of this immediately". Mr. Darcy's piercing blue eyes bore into his wife's. "You know of my wishes".

Turning towards Lydia, Mr. Darcy bowed and wished her a good day before leaving the sitting room.

"La. How could you have married such a dull, severe man Lizzy?" Lydia began giggling thinking of her charming Mr. Wickham.

Elizabeth ran to the settee that Lydia was reclining on and pushed her feet off and abruptly sat down. "Lydia, whatever were you thinking coming here? We are newly married and want time to ourselves. We are not even receiving visitors."

"Mr. Wickham is always away on business and Mama told me you were coming to London after the wedding. I thought we could do some shopping while I wait for my husband".

"When is Mr. Wickham coming for you?" Elizabeth hoped her sister's husband would be by soon to collect his wife.

"Wickie is never good with times. I suppose later tonight he should be done with all his affairs."

This is exactly what Elizabeth was dreading to hear. She could not let Lydia stay here. Not only would she risk the chance of her husband meeting up with Mr. Wickham again, but Elizabeth was sure her sister would drive her husband mad with fury by nightfall.

Elizabeth went to the writing desk and jotted down a quick note to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and prayed they would forgive her. After pulling the bell cord, Elizabeth asked Mr. Barnes to have one of the carriages prepared to take Mrs. Wickham to Gracechurch Street. After many protestations from Lydia, Elizabeth was able to see her sister off and then immediately went in search of her husband. This being the first time in her new London townhome, Elizabeth had no idea where to begin her search. Mr. Barnes directed her towards Mr. Darcy's study.

Elizabeth knocked softly on the door and after receiving no answer, slowly opened the heavy oak door. Her husband sat behind his desk staring out the window on the opposite wall. Upon entering the room, Elizabeth was surprised to see the clutter scattered around the room. She had always expected her husband to be well organized.

"Do you always leave your desk in such disarray, sir?" Mr. Darcy was startled by the voice of his wife. He glanced down towards his desk and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you always ask impertinent questions Mrs. Darcy?" Elizabeth glided over to where her husband was sitting and placed herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was once told you enjoyed my impertinent nature. Has your opinion now changed?" Elizabeth began playing with her husband's cravat, not realizing she was untying the sophisticated knot. She pulled the garment from around his neck and held it up in front of her husband.

Darcy's eyes darkened upon examining the clothing article in his wife's hand. "I take it, Mrs. Darcy that the dilemma downstairs has been taken care of."

Elizabeth simply stated, "Yes".

"Well then, perhaps we should begin your tour of the house with your new bedchamber and see exactly how impertinent I can make you". Elizabeth's cheeks blushed red at her husband's words. However, she was not going to let her nerves get in the way of their happiness.

"Perhaps I can see how much disorder you can cause in your bedchamber sir". Elizabeth was still blushing and squealed when her husband lifted her up in his arms and began walking towards the door. "Do not forget my cravat. I may need it to keep that brassy little mouth of yours quiet".

The servants were shocked to see Mr. Darcy carrying his young bride up the stairs without his cravat on and a few knowing glances were shared among the staff.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Darcy ascended the stairs as quickly as possible with his precious wife in his arms. His need for her had reached an alarming level and he cared not what time of the day it was or what the servants may think. He was going to make love to his wife. Elizabeth, for her part, could not stop giggling at the determination written all over Darcy's face. She no longer feared the marriage bed and was anticipating their union just as much as her husband. Elizabeth was startled from her thoughts when Darcy abruptly stopped his progress up the stairs and practically dropped her on the floor.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Mr. Darcy bellowed out.

"William!" Elizabeth gasped, attempting to straighten her clothes after being so unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"Darcy, such language you use in front of the lady", Colonel Fitzwilliam smirked.

Darcy stared straight into his cousin eyes, wishing he never had a cousin at the moment. Finally realizing what he stated in Elizabeth's presence, he dropped his murderous gaze and turned towards his wife. "Forgive me Elizabeth. Please, my dear, continue on and I shall be with you shortly". He raised her hand to his lips and bestowed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth departed to her bedchamber, making sure she was far away before speaking again.

"My study now, Richard". Darcy stormed off towards the mentioned room.

"Yes, Master Darcy", the Colonel stated sarcastically and practically skipped after Darcy.

Upon entering his study, Darcy went straight to the decanter and proceeded to pour himself a glass of port. He had downed his first glass when Colonel Fitzwilliam entered.

"What are you doing here in my house", Darcy demanded.

"You once told me to consider this my home and so I came here after your nuptials." Colonel Fitzwilliam had expected his cousin to be a little put out by his presence, but he was not expecting this much animosity from Darcy.

"Of course I told you to consider this your home; you are my cousin after all. However, I thought you had sense enough to know you would be unwelcomed so soon after my marriage." Darcy spat the words at his cousin.

"Well in my defense, I was on my way out the door when I ran into the two of you on the stairs. I had planned on leaving before you realized I was here." Colonel Fitzwilliam could not understand why his cousin was so tense.

Darcy plopped down into a nearby chair and hung his head. He could not believe this was happening again. He was beginning to think he would never make love to Elizabeth.

Colonel Fitzwilliam watched Darcy closely, not comprehending such melancholy from his Darcy.

"Come now, Darcy. So I have interrupted one tryst with your wife. This cannot be the end of the world as your expression makes me believe."

"One tryst? I am afraid that you have caused more difficulties than that for my marriage these last few days", Darcy stated under his breath.

"Whatever do you mean Darce", the colonel could not grasp Darcy's meaning.

While the cousins were discussing Darcy's marital issues in his study, Elizabeth made her way into her bedchamber. She was surprised to find a tray filled with all sorts of delectable goodies and a bottle of wine. She smiled, thinking how amazing her husband was to have planned this small feast and was disappointed that he was currently with his cousin instead of enjoying the sweets with her. She jumped up onto her massive bed and poured herself a bottle of wine before trying some of the creations on the tray.

Elizabeth's thoughts drifted back to her husband and his cousin. She had to admit to herself that she was somewhat embarrassed upon seeing Colonel Fitzwilliam in their home. She never did find out exactly what he had told her husband at their wedding breakfast, but she hoped silently that the same was not taking place in his study now.

After trying multiple sweets upon the tray and finishing two glasses of the wine, Elizabeth decided she would surprise her husband upon his entrance into her bedchamber. Her Aunt Gardiner had given her a special gift for her wedding night. She had gifted her niece with a very elegant, but somewhat transparent, white nightdress. She was too shy to wear this nightdress for their actual wedding night. But today, she wanted to shock and impress her husband. After much pulling and wrestling with her gown and underclothes, Elizabeth finally donned her new nightdress. She was too embarrassed to call her maid to help her change into her night clothes in the middle of the afternoon. Elizabeth once again climbed onto her bed to await her husband.

Meanwhile, Darcy had divulged all that had transpired since the wedding to keep him from consummating his marriage to Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam actually felt ashamed for his part in keeping Darcy from his bride. He pushed Darcy out the study demanding he rejoin Elizabeth and reach completion in the arms of the woman he loves. Darcy first made sure his cousin was out the door before once again heading upstairs to Elizabeth's bedchamber. Upon entering her chambers Darcy could not believe his eyes.

"Good God woman!" Darcy nearly collapsed to his knees at the sight of his young wife.

There she was in all her glory, in the sheerest piece of clothing he had ever laid eyes on. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all his for the taking. And she was peacefully sleeping. 


	5. Chapter 5

I thank everyone for being patient for me to update this story. Unfortunately I have had three surgeries on my hand in the last two months which has made typing rather difficult. Because of this, I have decided that this chapter shall be the last. I do have another story that I wrote a few years ago that I may begin posting soon. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This was a very fun story to write and I appreciate each and every person that left a comment. Thank you all very much!

* * *

><p>Darcy could not read the time on the clock on the wall from his position on the bed. He knew he must have been laying there for close to an hour. He had removed most of his clothing after entering the room and seeing his wife lying upon her bed in a thin nightdress. Now, he lay on the bed in just his shirt and breeches, his fingers tapping impatiently at his side on the counterpane.<p>

_Surely she did not mean to fall asleep! Why ever would she wear such clothes if she did not intend for me to wake her and engage in more pleasurable pursuits than sleeping?_

Just when Darcy decided he was indeed going to wake her, Elizabeth stirred. She reached her arms high above her head, stretching her muscles that decided to cramp during her sleep. Little did she know this movement exposed more of herself to Darcy than he had ever seen before and he gasped in surprise and desire.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open only to see her husband staring at her chest, which she quickly attempted to cover.

"No, I beg you. Please do not cover yourself Elizabeth". Darcy brought one hand out to touch her but quickly pulled it back. "Not only is the sight of you breathtaking, but the way our marriage is going, I may never see such a sight again", Darcy whispered as he continued to take in his wife.

Elizabeth giggled at her husband's words. She was beginning to feel a little sorry for him. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted and needed her and she understood how frustrated he was with how things were going. Little did her husband know Elizabeth had no plans of letting this opportunity pass them by.

Elizabeth adopted a serious tone and looked her husband in his eyes. "Mr. Darcy you told me you were going to see how impertinent you can make me in this bedchamber, I do hope you are not going back on your word now. I feel a great many impertinent things on the tip of my tongue", she finished with a slow smile beginning to grace her face.

Darcy was startled from his reverie of admiring her chest and quickly glanced to her face at her words. He was thankful not to see a timid woman afraid of what was to come. This was a woman who needed him as much as he needed her. He could feel his desire increasing.

"I was hoping you would be feeling something else on your tongue instead of words".

"Shocking, Mr. Darcy", she teased. "Such language you use".

"Pray do not concern yourself over my words. I intend to make sure you will not leave this bedchamber as a maiden". Darcy leaned over and attacked her mouth with his, exacting all his pent up desire in that kiss.

Darcy eventually broke the kiss, not only for the need to breathe but also to make sure his wife understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Elizabeth, my love, if anyone knocks on the door or barges through the door unannounced, promise me you will not stop what is about to take place", he pleaded.

Elizabeth attempted not to laugh at the grave face of her adoring husband.

"I promise my dear love. But pray tell me, if the house becomes inflamed, may we escape before we burn to ashes?

"No my love, I am about to burst into flames as we speak". He grabbed for her again, this time not pulling back his hand. Instead he reached for the breast that had been teasing him ever since she had awoken. Elizabeth gasped as soon as she felt his flesh upon her flesh. She reached for his mouth again, attempting to pour out her love for him through their kiss.

Darcy broke their kiss again. "Elizabeth, I know your mother told you to just lay still and that it will be over quickly." Elizabeth looked at him in shock, wondering how he knew her mother said such a thing. Before she could respond, Darcy spoke again. "I beg you to make as much noise as you want and it will most definitely not be over quickly."

Elizabeth only nodded her head, unsure what he meant about making as much noise as she wanted. She could feel his hand traveling slowly away from her breast, down her stomach and come to a rest between her legs.

"My love, if I do anything that frightens or hurts you, please let me know immediately". Darcy slowly began moving his fingers against her. "No matter how hard I try, it shall be a little painful this first time for you".

Elizabeth could not understand how anything could be painful with such feelings he was creating with just his fingers. She felt like she should be doing something besides just lying there. She attempted to start undoing the buttons to his shirt, but as soon as she moved closer to him, his fingers increased their pressure. She lay flat on her back and wondered if she opened her legs wider or if her husband had pushed them farther open. _Oh Lord! How can Mama expect someone to lay still in such a situation?_

Elizabeth could feel Darcy's hands slowly moving downward, until he was at her ankles. Then his hands began moving upward again taking fabric with it. She knew what he was doing and she admitted out loud that she was somewhat nervous to be so exposed in front of him.

Darcy immediately stopped his movement, and began kissing her again. He knew eventually her nerves would return and he believed he knew just the thing to help her. As he was still kissing her, his hands reached back and he began tugging on his shirt until he drew it over his head. "My love, you are the most bewitching creature on the face of this earth". His lips returned to hers again. "Have no fear, you are glorious". As he was speaking, he began undoing the buttons to his breeches. When all his buttons were free, he knelt on his knees in front of his wife and removed the rest of his clothing.

Elizabeth could not remove her eyes from the vision in front of her, after all it was staring right back at her. Darcy slowly grabbed her hand from her side and brought it up towards his rigid member. He glided her hand along his shaft until he felt she was in control of herself again. His hands dropped to the hem of her gown again, and began raising it. He never would have imagined that her hand on him could feel so much better than his own hand had been these last few months. He would never admit to her how many nights he pleasured himself after leaving her company.

As hard as it was to concentrate on his task with his wife's hand moving over him, Darcy was finally able to view that which has been hidden from him for so long. He sat back on his heels admiring his wife. _Beautiful, enticing, ravishing! There is no word for how alluring this woman is._

"Please, William". Her words once again brought him back and he glanced at his wife's precious face and knew it was time. Darcy removed his wife's gown completely and settled himself between her legs. The feeling of her wrapped around him was pure ecstasy. "Oh how I love thee", he whispered in his wife's ear before he began moving within in her.

_**12 months later…**_

Darcy and Elizabeth lay together on her bed slowly renewing themselves with each other's body. The doctor had informed them that they may begin marital relations again. Darcy had just cupped a breast when a high-pitched cry startled them. "Bloody hell", Darcy murmured.

Elizabeth playfully gasped. "Shame Mr. Darcy. Will is hungry; will you bring him to me?"

"Your Will is very hungry and he is right here". Darcy resumed caressing his wife's flesh. At his wife's giggle, Darcy regretfully pulled away and headed to the crib. "Oh alright, I suppose we must not let him starve."

Darcy reached into the crib and lifted their precious bundle. "Well my little one, I hope you have more success bedding your wife than your poor Papa", he stated as he kissed the newborn's rounded cheek.

"Shocking, Mr. Darcy", she teased.


End file.
